The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveyance device, an image forming apparatus including a sheet conveyance device, and a sheet shape detecting method executed on a sheet conveyance device.
An image forming apparatus such as a printer includes a registration roller. Each time a predetermined conveyance timing comes, the registration roller feeds a sheet toward a conveyance belt that conveys the sheet at an image forming position where an image is formed by an image forming portion.
In addition, there is known a configuration that includes a shape detecting portion configured to detect a shape of a sheet at a position immediately before the image forming position in a sheet conveyance path, in order to prevent developer such as ink from adhering to the conveyance belt at the image forming position. For example, there is known a configuration that includes a shape detecting portion including an image sensor disposed immediately before the image forming position in the conveyance path.